


Christmas Present

by AstralFireCather



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid!Eita, Kid!Hinata - Freeform, Kid!Kiyoko, Kid!Tsukishima, Kid!Yamaguchi, Kuroo is a singer, M/M, Single Parent AU, Smut, Songfic, This is based on a prompt from tumblr, and Kenma has piercings and tattoos., but just mild af, but there's like one song at the end, kid!Ennoshita, kid!Shirabu, kid!Tanaka, kid!kageyama - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralFireCather/pseuds/AstralFireCather
Summary: Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”.Or.Kenma wants to make Shouyou happy, Shouyou will only be happy  if his Christmas present is his favorite singer Kuroo Tetsurou.





	1. All I Want For Christmas is... Kuroo who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So... uh... I don't even know where to start lmao. I really like the idea of Kenma being a dad??? And I want to make this a christmas present to my wife Connie (aka @animoozies on Tumblr) and Novi, mi gallega (aka @oneofthewolfchildren) 
> 
> HAPPY XMAS!! 
> 
> This is a really little Christmas story. Kind of. Maybe. It will be 4 chapters long and I'm posting them between today and Saturday.
> 
> EDIT (9th August 2017): Well apparently I lied on that saying I would upload it between that day and saturday since I finished it on july, but now i'm re.writing it bc i want to improve it, now Shouyou's backstory is a little more complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou likes Kuroo, Kenma likes silence.

**24 days until Christmas, December 1st. 19:57**

"Please Shouyou stop screaming before the neighbour comes again" Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose while leaning on the door frame.

"But dad! Kuroo is on TV and I want to meet him on christmas day just as this kid did!" Shouyou said poiting at the TV, some kind of "news" were showing how a mother contacted with a star for his kid as a christmas present.

"If you stop screaming I promise you I'll try to convince Santa to bring you this Kuroo for christmas, who is it by the way?" he said trying to calm down the little kid who was jumping up and down on the sofa but stopped the moment he heard his dad ask who Kuroo was.

"How can you not know who he is dad, he is like the most awesome singer in the world" Shouyou screamed- again- throwing his arms in the air. Kenma found amusing the entusiasm his 6-year-old son put trying to explain who his idol was "Dad what are you laughing at" Shouyou was staring at Kenma with his hands still in the air.

"Nothing baby, just... calm down a bit and wait until I finish the dinner" He said as he walked to the kitchen.

"But dad, Santa will bring me Kuroo, right?" Kenma heard Shouyou say.

"Yes, yes don't worry about that" Kenma said smiling at the carrots.

Who had something to worry about was Kenma, how the hell was he suposed to bring a singer to his house on christmas, what was he thinking when he promised that brat such an awful idea; oh, yeah, he wanted to calm him down. He found himself staring for too long at the refrigerator after thinking excuses to tell Shouyou why Kuroo wasn't his present. All he could think of was...nothing, he had nothing, maybe if he buying a kitty would make the kid forget about his demand. Making dinner kind of distracted the man of his new problem. But he knew that he was running out of time.

"Shouyou, dinner is ready, go wash your hands" Kenma shouted while drying his hands on a kitchen towel. He heard the kid growl a little and then footstepd directed to the bathroom. When Shouyou returned, Kenma put both plates on the table and sat down with his son. 

"Daddy, this noodles are amazing" the kid said mouth-full. That made Kenma laugh.

"Well thank you baby" Kenma smiled, days like that, when Shouyou looked even more innocent than always, he remembered how this baby came into his life. 

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

It was his last day of college, he was finally heading to his dorm when he heard little sobs, He thought they were from one of the other students, so he decided to ignore it since today was an emotional day for some of them, but when he got closer he discovered a baby, sat down in front of his dorm room, crying his heart out, the kid looked no more than 3 years old and Kenma's heart started to race, the kid looked up and chocolate met amber, his big brown eyes watery and full of questions, on the neck of the shirt a note “Sorry. For Everything. Take care of Shouyou please.” it read, but no signature, no name, no anything. Kenma picked up the ball of orange hair and got inside his room. 

Hours later he still couldn't decide what to do with the baby, so he called the only person who he knew that could help.

"Keiji, I need your help" Kenma said on the phone, looking at the baby who was sleeping, Kenma deduced that it was of crying so much.

 ** _"What? Kenma are you okay?"_** Keiji's voice was full of worry.

"I'm fine it's just that... um how can I say this without it being weird... um...." the other line was silent "I just found a kid, he can't be more than 3, crying on my doorstep, the only thing he had was a note saying to please take care of him, also there was no name or signature and apparently the kid's name is Shouyou" the other line was still silent until Akaashi said

**_"... what"_ ** and that was it, nothing more. 

"Keiji I don't think i can repeat myself" Kenma tried to joke, but he was too nervous about the kid.

 ** _"I'm on my way"_** and hung up.

After that everyone knew about Shouyou, the little ball of sunshine, the whole campus loved him and even on Kenma's graduation day, Shouyou recieved an honorific diploma along with his dad's one. 

He was Kenma's little treasure. And he couldn't be more happy to had found it.

**_*END FLASHBACK*_ **

When they were done with dinner Shouyou jumped off his sit to run to his room saying something about how he left his toys without vigilance and maybe they moved positions, Toy Story made a big harm on Shouyou's trust on his toys. Kenma sighed and put the dishes on the sink. He leaned on the counter, thinking his options again. He walked out of the kitchen to go to the office, but he asked Shouyou the complete name of the boy before that, “Kuroo Tetsurou” he typed on google once he was sat on the computer. Oh. Oh so... This is Kuroo Tetsurou. His black hair was ridiculous, how Shouyou could like someone with this hair. Kenma stared at the screen, he was handsome, that was undeniable, and he even had the same amber color eyes as Kenma, but how was he going to contact this boy to tell him that his son wanted to meet him. Kenma stared a little more, and more and... how about he did not contact him in any way and just brought a kitten home, yeah, that was a good idea he thought as he started to type a message to the star's Facebook page. 

_“Hello Kuroo-san,_

_My name is Kozume Kenma, I'm from Tokyo and I wanted to ask if you had any plans on christmas this year. My 6-year-old son wants to meet you and keeps pestering me with how awesome you are and how cool it would be to see you in person. I think that I should just bring him a kitten but he would probably cry all night long and I don't want to make my baby cry. So, you are probably really busy at the moment, but if you could give an aswer it would be very much appreciated._

_Thank you and good night,_

_Kozume Kenma”_

Kuroo wouldn't answer that, probably. 

**24 days until Christmas, December 1st . 20:46**

Kuroo was trying not to colapse on the piano, he was having a block, he couldn't write anything. He kept thinking and thinking until his phone lit up with a new notification. Facebook. He looked at his phone as the message appeared on the screen. He started to read. And stared. And read again. Was he being serious or this was just a joke? If he was being serious the least he could do was answer him. So that's what he did.

_“Dear Kozume-san,_

_Thank you for writing me. It would be a pleasure to meet your little boy on christmas, I live for my fans, especially the little ones. Maybe we could meet before to discuss the details. You should buy him that kitty tho, cats rock._

_Message me whenever you need to and goodnight to you too,_

_Kuroo Tetsurou”_

Kuroo sends it and returns to the piano. 

**24 days until Christmas, December 1st. 21:25**

Kenma's phone made a sound thats scared him. Shouyou was sleeping beside him, and he didn't want to wake the baby up, even though he was a really heavy sleeper so he should be alright. He looked at his phone, a message, from facebook, from... Kuroo. He opened the message and started reading. It said that they should meet. To talk and discuss the details. To meet his son. Kenma thought of his options again, now he had two. Meet Kuroo, who he didnt know, or maybe just buy that kitty. Kenma chose wisley.

 _“Kuroo-san,_

_Just call me Kenma please, it would be nice to meet you on the café Crowns and Crows. Saturday at 5 pm is it okay for you?_

_Thank you again and see you_

_Kenma”_

He pressed send and waited, he didn't have to wait for too long until a message poped up.

_“Seems perfect to me, but if I'm going to call you Kenma please drop the honorific too. See you saturday.”_

Now Kenma had a date. And a secret to keep.

**22 days until Christmas, December 3rd, 15:45**

"Shouyou, daddy has a meeting with someone, you are going to grandma's house, aren't you excited?" Kenma grabed Shouyou's backpack and gave it to the boy. Shouyou looked up to Kenma and they both stared in silence "Are you okay honey?" Kenma finally spoke.

"Daddy, with who are you meeting today?" Shouyou narrowed his eyes.

"An old friend from college, why?" He tried to lie the best he could. And seemed to work because Shouyou didn't speak more. 

The way to his mother's house was really short. A month after he finished college and legally adopted Shouyou, he moved to a little apartament at the centre. With enough room for the two of them. After just 3 days of living there he discovered that his mom's house was a just 10 minutes walk. So it was convenient when he had to work or had an errand to run. And it was more than convenient that day. Shouyou carried his little backpack with all the toys he wanted to bring and he was happily walking beside him, maybe he was bringing him too early, but it was better this way just in case. 

"Well, we are here, be a good kid and don't cause much trouble to your grandma, she is an old lady now" Shouyou lauged a little and the door swung open.

"I heard you Kenma, don't make me go there" his mother said from the door with a smile, a terryfing one.

"Grandma!" Shouyou shouted running to her after giving Kenma a goodbye kiss.

"Well, mom, see you later, take care of Shouyou and please don't give him too many sugar or he won't sleep. Bye baby, see you later I love you" Kenma waved as Shouyou shouted he loved him too and his mom waved back.

He started making his way back home to prepare himself mentally. Kenma knew he wasn't ready for this. Well he had to be. He put his coat down on the sofa and glared at his house for a moment, the living room was a mess, he thought, and he needed something to distract himself from the meeting, so he started to clean.

**22 days until Christmas, December 3rd, 16:20**

Kuroo wasn't nervous, Kenma wasn't the first stranger he had to meet. So he started to prepare himself. He knew that if he wanted to make it on time he should leave the house at least 20 minutes early. He put a black hoodie and thought how he was going to recongnize Kenma, if he had a 6-year-old son he might be probably in his mid-thirties. Compared to the 26 he had. Kuroo grabbed his phone and went to facebook messenger to type a message to Kenma. 

_"Hey! Maybe you should tell me how you look like to recognize you when we meet"_

He waited, and 4 minutes later the only thing he recieved was a photo of a young man. Maybe around his age, with short blond hair with very bad roots and a piercing on his nose, he was smiling a little and had his cheek pressed on a kid's face, probably his son. Amber eyes looed staright into his soul. Now, he was a little nervous.

**22 days until Christmas, December 3rd, 16:56**

Kenma sighed looking at the picture he had sent. It was one of his favorites with Shouyou, it was the day of his 6th birthday. The picture was took just after Shouyou opened his birthday present, a whole set of voleyball, with the net, the ball and of course, the kneepads. Kenma looked at the hour and cursed because he was running late. Even tho the café was just a 5 minute walk. He grabbed his coat from the spot he left it before and started heading towards the café to meet with Kuroo Tetsurou. 

**22 days until Christmas, December 3rd, 17:03**

Kuroo hadn't been waiting for a long time, just five minutes before it was o'clock he was in front of the door of the café. So it was normal for Kenma to not be there yet. But just when he thought that, was when a short boy with bad roots appeared. Kuroo sucked in a breath and then smiled

"So... Hello" Kuroo greeted. 

**22 days until Christmas, December 3rd, 17:04**

Kenma saw a really tall man waiting in front of the café, but the only thing that Kenma really noticed was that stupid hair.

"So... Hello" Kuroo said smiling once Kenma arrived at the door. 

"Thank you, for like the third time, it will mean the world to my son" Kenma said when they were sitting down.

"It must be hard for you and your girlfriend? Wife? to have a son in such a young age, you must be 23 or so" Kuroo said looking at Kenma with inquiring eyes.

"My what? What? No! I'm... No Shouyou is adopted, I found him when he was 3 years old in front of my doorstep" Kenma laughed a little at the thought of him having a girlfriend. 

"What do you mean in front of your doorstep? And his mom? How can even someone do something like that to a 3-year-old oh my god" Kuroo started rambling about how terrible it was for a mother to abandon her child and Kenma just nodded and smiled the whole time. "But we are not here to talk about your private life, sorry, so the little one is named Shouyou. And how does it come that I have such a young fan like him?" 

"I don't know, maybe in school? I never heard him talking about you before though. The first time was two days ago when I asked him what he wanted to ask Santa for christmas" Kenma shruged and pulled back a strand of rebel hair. "Actually I'm quite surprised to be here right now talking with you as if it was the most normal thing in the world" Kuroo laughed at this statement.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I run my Facebook page because that way it's easier to contact with fans. And you message kind of surprised me so that's why we are here" the black haired boy took a sip of his coffe before continuing "I wanted to ask what am I suposed to do, like, I just appear there and? Chat with him?" Kuroo asked.

"Oh, hmmm, no, no I've already planned something, every christmas I do a little party with all of my friends, like some of them actually have kids too Shouyou takes advantage of the situation and plays with them. So... uh... I thought that you could make a little concert maybe? I'll pay you if it's necessary." Kenma lowered a little his head and hid behind his mug. Feeling eyes everywere since the people at the café were staring at the pair.

"You don't have to pay me, I find you intentions really nice, make your son happy. But yeah I like the idea of a little concert. So that's it, we don't have anything more to discuss now? Here, I'll give you my personal number because with messenger it's kind of difficult, if you have to give me more details make it here." Kuroo handed Kenma a little piece of paper with a number on it. 

After chatting a while about the time and the place they got up, ready to leave.

"Nice. Looks good to me. Uh... well then... uh... thank you" Kenma said once they were on the door.

"Bye then" Kuroo waved walking down the street.

"Bye" Kenma waved back and started walking the other way, but a voice mad ehim stop in his tracks.

"Who. Was. That" He heard a voice talking behind him. 

"Hello to you too, Suga" Kenma rolled his eyes at the white haired boy in front of him.

"Oh don't look at me that way and answer my question" Suga said crossing his arms on his chest.

"It was Kuroo Tetsurou, Shouyou's present" Kenma sighed.

"Wait what?... that was?... you're lying" Suga opened his mouth and stared at the short boy,

"No I'm not lying, I talked to him two days ago via Facebook and here I am now" Kenma cursed the day he decided to meet at the café of one of his best friends. It was a bad idea.

"Oh my god you're friends with that boy, he's hot as fuck! Chikara and Tadashi are obssesed with him and it seems like Hitoka too because everytime Chikara puts the cd I feel how she moves" Kenma rolled his eyes again listening to Suga talk but smiled when he touched his stomach. 

"Don't let Daichi hear that. How is your pregnancy going by the way?" Suga giggled.

"He thinks the same as me, don't worry " Suga winked "It's been quite good, of course with Daichi by my side it makes it all easier, I only have 3 months left, I'm so excited" The white haired boy said sweetly, making Kenma smile again.

"I'm excited too" Kenma said as he stood up "I think I have to get going, Shouyou must be impatient, I left him with my mother three hours ago" 

"Oh, of course, goodbye Kenma" Suga waved

The way to his mother home was quite relaxing. Until he was at the front door of the said home. 

"Dad!" Kenma heard screaming his little boy "Grandma made me fries" Shouyou smiled as he showed his father the little plate with fries.

"Oh that's nice, but because of that you'll have vegetables for dinner, and no whining" Kenma smiled back and then patted the babies head.

"Sounds fair" the child giggled

"Hi, sweetie, was your meeting fun?" The lady appeared wearing the apron she owned since Kenma was just a baby. 

"Yes. It was fun" 

It took one more hour to finally leave Kozume Taiga's home, but Kenma didn't complain, he loved visiting his mother and of course Shouyou did too. 

Opening the door of the apartment Kenma let out a sigh, it had been a really long day.

**20 days until Christmas, December 4th, 12:06**

Tomorrow was his best friend's birthday. He had to buy a present. But what did Akaashi Keiji like. Maybe he could buy him one of those weird t-shirts Keiji likes to wear. The one with the owl.

"Shouyou get ready we're leaving in 10 minutes!" Kenma shouted from the kitchen

"But dad I'm hungry" Shouyou whined entering the kitchen "We are not going to eat lunch?"

"Of course we will, but I was thinking of a restaurant" Shouyou opened a little more his eyes "But if you like, we can stay home and..." 

"No!" Shouyou shouted interrumping Kenma's little trick "We should go now I'm ready" Shouyou grabbed his coat and tried- failing- to put it. 

"Here, let me" Kenma put the orange haired boy the coat and grined when the child puffed his cheeks.

**20 days until Christmas, December 4th, 14:30**

Tomorrow was his friend birthday, Bokuto had been telling him to go to the party since friday. He should really go. He thought how many years he have known those two. He remembered being friends with Bokuto when he was 15. And then becoming friends with Akaashi at 17, when Bokuto came running one day saying that he had met the love of his life. And then, 8 years later, here they were, with a little boy, Eita, his godson. He was beyond proud of that. 

He thought of what he could get Keiji as a present. Maybe that t-shirt with the two owls playing volleyball that one day he saw. Yeah, that would be perfect for Akaashi. An incoming call interrumpted his thoughts.

 ** _"Yo bro!"_** Kuroo heard from the other line when he picked up the phone.

"Bro" The black haired answered to the greeting.

 ** _"Kuroo, my dude, my best friend, my bro for life, are you coming tomorrow or not?"_** Bokuto asked

"Of course I am, we've been friends for like, forever, I wouldn't miss Akaashi 25th birthday" Kuroo smiled and Bokuto shouted, on the other side of the phone he could hear Akaashi scolding the owl-like boy saying that he scared Eita. 

**_"Sorry babe, I got excited"_** Bokuto apologized **_"Yes yes, it won't happen again"_** Kuroo laughed and Bokuto whined **_"Don't laugh asshole, yeah well, anyway, you're coming, great see you tomorrow"_** Kuroo heard Akaashi sighing and trying to control himself as he explained to Bokuto why he couldn't curse in front of the child.

"Yeah" he said in between laughs "See you tomorrow" and hung up.

Now were did he put his wallet?

**20 days until Christmas, December 4th, 16:57**

Kenma was exhausted, just like Shouyou. And the child didn't waste a moment to tell him that.

"Daddy, I'm tired I want to go home" he said while tugging Kenma's sleeve.

"Yes, honey, we're going home now" Kenma said lifting his son, for a six-year-old he was quite small.

Just two minutes after Kenma and Shouyou left, Kuroo entered by the door. 

**20 days until Christmas, December 4th, 16:59**

"Hello, I'm looking for a shirt that has two owls playing volleyball, I saw it here two days ago" Kuroo asked smiling to the girl on the counter.

"Uh... um..." She stuttered "Uh... yes! Um, I mean no" Kuroo looked at her confused "we just sold the last one, sorry" Kuroo cursed in his head.

"Oh, okay thank you anyway" Now he didn't have a present for Akaashi, he cursed again leaving the store. 

And then he saw it. Just on the opposite side of the street there was a poster announcing a very attractive travel to the beautiful Barcelona. It wasn't only for Akaashi but sure as hell he would be the best present.

Boy, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fact of Eita being the Bokuto-Akaashi son I took the idea out of a fanfic by TokiKurp called A Place Called Home. Go read it now bc omg. Also the idea of Kenma with a piercings makes me ugh yes. And well that's the first chapter yay! Tomorrow more and better with more character, like a lot more lmao.


	2. Happy Birthday Akaa...shi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wants to hide under a rock. Kuroo now likes the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a failure. 
> 
> I really thought that I could do it between those two days, but then I remembered that I had to do my suitcase because yeah, travelling requires that.
> 
> I'm sorry. For this chapter too bc it's horrible.
> 
> EDIT: OKAY FUCKING FINALLY, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG EDITING THIS CHAPTER.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 10:09**

Kenma knew that it was going to be long day. It started with Shouyou running around naked screaming that bath time was not going to happen. It happened. Today was Keiji's birthday and he only had 3 hours more to prepare Shouyou and himself. Dressing Shouyou was easy but if the kid got distracted with something, grabbing a brown sweater and trousers he dressed Shouyou and then dressed himself with skinny black jeans and a burgundy sweatshirt. Kenma went to the kitchen to grab an apple and made little slices for Shouyou to eat something while they waited for the time to pass until 13:00 when they should leave to arrive to the Bokuto-Akaashi household on time.

Two hours had passed since then and they were watching a movie because Shouyou started to get bored, the movie was the new one of the beauty and the beast, and Shouyou knew every and each song, and even if Kenma didn't want to admit it he knew them too.

An hour later the time arrived and Kenma and Shouyou left their house and started to make their way to the train station. The moment they arrived Shoyou let out a really loud gasp and 2 seconds later he wasn't anywhere to be seen, Kenma started to panic until he saw some bed-headed person who he really knew.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 13:00**

Kuroo was asking himself why did he decided to get the train instead of his car. Obviously it was a bad idea because nearly everyone was now looking at him. As he aproached the door of the station he heard someone gasp so loud that it made his head turn just to see an orange ball of hair running towards him. When the kid hug his leg he picked him up and looked around to see where the hell did that kid come from.

"Hi, my name's Shouyou and I love you a lot!" the said kid hugged him tightly. Wait, Shouyou, he had heard that name before.

"Shouyou for the love of god don't ever do that again, you scared me" A pudding head that he knew really well was lookng directly at the kid on his arms, with his eyes really open and full of fear.

"But dad! Look it's Kuroo Tetsurou!" Shouyou looked at Kenma with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have left your dad without permission" Kuroo scloded. And a pair of amber eyes made holes on his soul the moment Kenma started to stare.

"I-I'm sorry" a little sob came from the baby's mouth and the two adults felt guilty the moment the kid started to cry.

"No, baby crow, don't cry, you did nothing too wrong, you were just excited" Kenma said gently while petting Shouyou's head who was still in Kuroo's arms. 

"Do you want another hug big boy?" Kuroo smiled, the orange-haired boy just nodded and wrapped his little arms around Kuroo's neck. A new sensation crossed Kuroo's mind, a sensation that he had never felt before, but he ignored it. Or at least tried to.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 13:10**

Kenma thought of taking a poto of that moment, his son hugging Kuroo, and the black haired looking so happy that they looked like a father and son reuniting. And so he did, he took a photo without any of them noticing it. Well, he thought that at least. 

On the train neither of them mentioned nothing about the coincidence or the fact that they knew each other before. Shouyou was more than happy of the fact that he was going on the train beside his favorite artist, and Kenma wasn't that unconfortable either.

"And where are you two going?" Kuroo asked looking at Kenma but playing with Shouyou's hair.

"To my uncle's birthday, I'm going to play with my cousin" Shouyou shouted excited. 

"What a coincidende I have a birthday party too, he's going to be 25." That moment Kenma realized that they were heading the same birthday party. 

"You're going to Akaashi's birthday aren't you?" Kuroo's eyes widdened in surprise.

"Yes, you too am I right?" Kuroo's smile widdened, if that was possible.

Kenma noded. "How did you met him?" Kenma asked.

"I met his boyfriend Bokuto when we were 15 years old and 2 years later the same asshole introduced Akaashi to me saying that he has found the love of his life, looks like he wasn't lying" Kuroo's eyes got nostalgic until he realized what he had said.

"What's does asshole mean daddy? That's not what we have...?" Kenma shushed the boy with a scolding look at Kuroo.

"It's nothing Shou, don't say that" Kuroo murmured an apology but failed at trying to hide a grin.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 14:01**

The arrival at the station was the same as before, people looking and whispering, Kuroo was kind of used to it but now that he was with a little kid on his shoulders and a pretty boy by his side wasn't helping on his desire of hiding under a rock. The personality he had built as a secure and flirty boy, yet caring with his fans, didn't refelx how he truly was, a complete dork, a very shy and insecure 26-year-old boy who can't stand staring. Maybe they thought something that it's not and made Kenma unconfortable, but the boy looked okay. When Kenma licked his lips, Kuroo noticed that he also had a tongue piercing. Something inside Kuroo stopped working and his heart skipped a beat.

"Kenma, can I ask you a question?" Kuroo's voice went out high pitched and he tried to hide it with a cough. 

"Uuuuh, sure" Kenma looked fairly confused at Kuroo's behaviour.

"How many piercings do you have?" Kenma's eyebrows went up "Oh, wow was I rude? Sorry I was just curious" Kuroo hold Shouyou's knees a little more tight.

"Oh, oh no you weren't rude" Kenma smiled faintly "Apart from the nose one I have nearly all my right ear pierced, also the tongue and my mouth frenum" he said smiling with his mouth open so Kuroo could see the mouth one.

Kuroo felt how his voice died on his throat when he tried to smile and say "Oh, they're cool"

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 14:20**

Kenma thought it was funny to see how Kuroo tried to keep a straight face while hearing how many piercings he had, if he only knew the tattoos... Kenma wondered if Kuroo had some kind of tattoo, maybe a secret one in a place where only the fortunate ones could see, and oh he wanted to be that lucky... Kenma stopped that trail of thought when he saw they were arriving at the Bokuto-Akaashi household. The front door was decorated with baloons and a 'Happy Birthday daddy (the door is open)' the first message written in a child-like kind of handwriting and the second with Akaashi's handwriting. The trio opened the door and the first thing they saw was a pair of chocolate eyes looking at them. It was Eita, and the moment the little kid saw them his smile grew bigger. 

"UNCLE KUROO, UNCLE KENMA!" The baby came running towards them and hugged Kenma's legs. The later picked Eita up and kissed his nose winning a giggle from the kid. "SHOU!" Eita put his little arms up trying to hug Shouyou who was still in Kuroo's shoulders.

Kenma and Kuroo put both of the kids down and the moment they touched the ground both ran towards each other and ended up in a hug. Kenma took a pic of that too. 

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 14:25**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto made his apearence from the kitchen door. "Kuroo, Kenma?" Bokuto asked confused to see the two guys together "you know each other?" this time he tilted his head making him look even more like an owl.

"Uh..." Kenma started saying, but Kuroo was faster.

"We met today on the train, his little one seems to be my fan" Kuroo said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, he is" Kenma smiled.

"Oh, 'kay" Bokuto answered smiling but Kuroo knew he didn't buy that bullshit. Kuroo promised himself to tell Bokuto the full truth later.

Akaashi's party was at their backyard, a little barbacue with their friends and a lot of little kids.

When Kuroo got into the backyard a hundred pair of eyes fell on him. Well and of course on Kenma who was beside him.

"Kenma!" A white haired boy with a pregnant belly speaked first walking towards Kenma who just smiled and hugged the boy. "Oh, shit sorry, my name's Sugawara Koushi, you can call me Suga" the guy, Suga, said to Kuroo. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm..." He tried to answer but Suga interrumpted.

"I know who you are, my kids love you, wait until Chikara and Tadashi know you're here" Suga smiled as the voice of nearly 5 little kids echoed through the backyard.

"DAD IT'S KUROO LOOK" A little girl with big blue eyes and very dark hair screamed looking at a very big boy with and anxious look, maybe around Kuroo's age.

"Yes Kiyoko, I can see him" the big guy aproached Kuroo and started talking "Hi, um... I'm Azumane Asahi" Kuroo went for a handshake when a very short boy with crazy spiked up hair interrumpted.

"And I'm Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi's husband" Nishinoya looked nothing but proud to say that outloud "The girl with the really dark hair and the baldy over there are my precious babies, both of them fans" The "baldy" kid gasped and puffed his cheeks when he heard his father's words "Oh, Kenma, hi, how are you dear?" Nishinoya went straight to Kenma who flinched when the shorty pulled him in a hug.

"Sorry, uh... Noya gets excited really quick" Asahi said making Kuroo smile.

"Oh, no worries, and this beautiful girl... what's your name dearie?" Kuroo asked the little girl standing behind Asahi's legs.

"I'm Kiyoko" Kiyoko blushed and hid a little more behind his father legs. But Asahi pulled her out.

"That's a really nice name" Kuroo ruffled the girl's hair and she gasped surprised and happy.

"Hey you! Be careful with my sis, I will end you!" The baldy came running towards them with a very concerned-looking boy behind him.

"Ryu, don't be so loud and please apologize to Kuroo-san right now" Nishinoya speaked from where he was with Kenma scolding the kid, Ryu.

"But dad! He made Kiyoko gasp!" Ryu pointed to Kiyoko.

"It was from happiness stupid" Kiyoko said behind his dad again.

"Kiyoko!" Asahi looked down "Don't call your brother stupid"

What a mess, Kuroo thought laughing.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 14:50**

Kenma looked around to see where Shouyou was. When he found him Kenma couldn't help but smile. Kuroo, with Shouyou and Eita on his lap, was laughing with all the other kids on a semi circle around them. 

"Looks like they're having fun" Oikawa stood right beside Kenma smiling. Kenma didn't look away from the little reunion.

"Yes, I don't know what Kuroo is telling them but I've never seen Shouyou more entretained" Kenma now looked at Oikawa's direction. 

"Oh, yeah, talking about Kuroo, you came together, are you something?" Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows at the same time Kenma furrowed his.

"No! Um no we're... no, it's just..." he stuttered

"Mmmm... someone has a cruuuush" Oikawa said laughing.

"Hey, Trashkawa, leave Kenma alone" Iwaizumi appeared on scene saving Kenma. And also Oikawa of being punched.

"Iwa-chan, don't call me Trashykawa, that's rude" Oikawa's arms fell on his soon-to-be husband and kissed his cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah, i'm rude" Iwaizumi's tone was stern but his smile showed how he really felt.

Kenma stepped away from the couple and aproached the place where Kuroo and his son were.

"... and when everyone thought the prince was defeated...Oh Kenma, hi" Kuroo said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrumpt your story" Kenma licked his lower lip and saw how Kuroo swallowed visibly.

"Nah, don't worry, do you wanna stay and listen?" The full gang of 18 eyes looked at Kenma expecting his answer.

"Sure... oh hello, Tobio, Kei" The Oikawa-Iwaizumi sons answered Kenma with a big smile and a hello from Tobio's part.

"What was I saying?" Kuroo asked Eita whot touched his chin thinking.

"You were talking about the prince and the dragon!" Eita finally answered.

"Oh yeah right, so... Everyone thought the prince was defeated. The dragon had climbed to the tower where the princess was and when he was about to get there a really sharp sword cut his tail" Shouyou looked amazed at Kuroo's words and Kenma laughed a little at his son's expression.

"Oh, poor dragon..." Ryu whined "Why is the dragon always the bad guy?" the child crossed his arm on his chest.

"Wait, I didn't finish the story Ryu" Kuroo smiled and the kid lifted his head with a hopefull smile "When that happened the princess said to the prince that the dragon wasn't being bad with her, and that she loved him. Because when it was midnight the dragon could get a human form and that's how the princess fell in love with the dragon and not the prince" At his lasts words Eita sobbed. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Kenma said taking Eita from Kuroo's lap.

"The dragon's tail..." The kid sobbed again and got closer to Kenma.

"Oh his tail grows again, kiddo, like a lizard" Kuroo assured and Eita smiled a little.

"Really?" Eita said with a little voice.

"Of course, and after that the princess and the dragon got married" Kenma said while stroking Eita's hair.

"Yay!" The kids smiled and clapped because of the unexpected ending.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 16:09**

It was time to open the presents and Kuroo was extra sure his was going to be the very best. Well of course after Eita's one. 

"Akaashi, open Eita's one first" Bokuto, with his son on his arms, handed Akaashi the present. 

Bokuto put Eita on Akaashi's lap, and the kid smiled waiting for his dad to finally rip the package.

"Let's see" Akaashi said opening the present. A picture of the family, with the frame decorated with little drawings, surely made by Eita and "I love you Daddy" written with his handwritting "Oh my god this is beautiful! The best present ever baby" Akkashi kissed the child's cheek winning a little giggle from the baby.

"Mine's next" Shouyou screamed, running towards Akaashi "Here here here, this from daddy and I" Shouyou handed Akaashi the package and sat down clapping from excitment.

"Oh" Akaashi said opening the present "oh thank you little sunshine" Akaashi was Shouyou's godfather, Kuroo knows that thanks to Bokuto, since Akaashi was the one who helped Kenma the first year of being a parent "I wanted this shirt since forever! How did you know!" Akaashi said holdong the shirt open and over his chest, he got up, leaving Eita on Bokuto's arms again, and hugged Shouyou and thanked Kenma, who was smiling softly.

"It was my idea!" Kuroo glandced at the shirt and noticed that they were the ones to nearly left him without a present.

The other presents were mostly books and clothes, something Akaashi thanked a lot.

"Mine's next, I don't have a kid to give it to you so stick with me" Kuroo said laughing. 

"Don't worry Kuroo, sooner than later you'll have one" Akaashi answered back with a smug grin on his face and giving a short glance to Kenma. Kuroo blushed like a highschooler. "Kuroo you're lying" Akaashi was looking at the paper between his hands, the envelope now on the ground long ago forgotten. Kuroo laughed at Akaashi's surprised face. "Kuroo is this is a joke I swear to god...." Kuroo let out a snort.

"No it's not a joke" he said in between laughs.

"Kuroo what the..." the black haired boy tried to correct himself before saying nothing wrong in front of the, now really invested on the conversation, babies. "You bought me... well my whole family... a trip to Barcelona?" Akaashi looked at Kuroo with wide eyes. 

"Yes I did" the smile on Kuroo's face never leaving.

"What the fuck bro?" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Koutarou, language" Akaashi said not looking away from Kuroo.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Keiji" Bokuto said, his voice showing confusion.

"But yeah I did, I bought you and those two kids a trip to the city of Barcelona, you'll be staying in the W hotel, it's near the coast, I think the date is in like two weeks maybe?" Kuroo grabbed the paper with the information to confirm the date.

"Fucking hell" Akaashi muttered, the only one that heard him was Kuroo who was now trying to supress a snort.

"Wait, this is really convenient" Bokuto said more to himslef but loud enough for everyone to hear, the moment he realized, he closed his eyes in annoyance. Akaashi, though, didn't seem to heard Bokuto's word still trying to believe Kuroo's present. 

"Well that's it, I really loved all of the pre..." Akaashi said, after a couple of seconds, getting up. But after he could finish the sentence Bokuto interrumpts him.

"No wait, I still have mine" Bokuto's voice a little too loud and nervous, at that moment Kuroo realized his present wasn't going to be the best one. And smiled, waiting for his bro to talk.

"Keiji, uh... we've been together for nearly 9 years now" Akaashi nodded, confused "We've been through a lot of things, like that surprise you had in your belly 4 years ago" Bokuto laughed a little and tickled the kid on his arms, to moments later pass him to Kuroo, who kissed Eita's cheek once he was in his arms. "And of course, from the very begging I knew you were going to be the love of my life" Akaashi's eyes started to get wet as he understood what was happening. The whole crowd was in silence, except for Suga who was crying aswell "And that's why today, on your 25th birthday I want to ask you, Akaashi Keiji, my beautiful owl, my soulmate, and the father of my child, will you marry me?" Bokuto got down on one knee and took out a red velvet box with a beautiful silver ring.

"Oh my god Koutarou..." Akaashi whispered softly "Of course, of course I will marry you" he said getting down too and hugging Bokuto after he put the ring on his finger.

"Oh my god this is beautiful" Suga sobbed on his husband shoulder. Daichi giggled and rubbed his back.

Kuroo looked at the scene with a big smile on his face, he also let Eita go to hug his parents too.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 17:02**

Kenma contained a sob, the scene was beautiful but crying would attract unwanted attention, and Kenma didn't want that. Keiji looked so happy, he thought. The only time he had seen the smile Keiji was wearing, was when he found out he was pregnant, Keiji told Kenma it was too soon, and he wasn't that prepared, but it made him happy, and Koutarou too.

The hair was filled with a happy aura, thanks to the news and of course the joy that the kids brought. Eita was now talking about how his dads were going to marry just like in the story uncle Kuroo told him before. Kenma smiled at that. 

"I want to make up someone!" Kenma heard the voice of his son screaming, he turned around to see what was happening, he saw Shouyou with Akaashi's make up bag in one hand and all the make up brushes on the other.

"I offer my face" Kenma said jokingly.

It wasn't a joke.

**19 days until Christmas, 5th December 17:40**

Kuroo thought Kenma looked gorgeous with his hair pulled back. It was the kids fault though. They said they wanted to paint someone's face and Kenma offered himself, so they grabbed a headband from god-knows-where and put it on Kenma's head, all of his ear pirciengs showing now. Kuroo was about to speak to say that they better not make a mess but the kids sushed him faster than lightning. Leaving him with his finger up and mouth hanging open.

"Dad, you look so good right now" Shouyou laughed, his voice filled with pride, and sarcasm if you squint.

"I don't know why but I feel like I really regret this" Kenma looked like a clown, Kuroo noticed, with all Akaashi's make up messily around his face. His eyes looked bigger, his eyebrows were darker than coal and his lips were really overdrawn, but still looked so kissable and... Kuroo stopped before anyone noticed his stare at the pudding head. 

Looking away Kuroo started to walk to the snacks table, maybe eating something would make his thoughts go away. 

Boy, was he wrong 

_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KENMA WITH PIRCIENGS AND TATTOOS IS THE AIR I BREATH TBH. 
> 
> I had the idea of making Bokuto and Akaashi not married yet even before I started the fic. I'm proud of my idea because then it appeared the idea of Kuroo making that present and ugh. 
> 
> Sorry, again.
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [ Tumblr ](http://www.tumblr.nikiforv-yuuri.com)


	3. Best christmas present...ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY. I'VE BEEN 2 DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET, THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE BEEN OFFLINE?? Well, yesterday was Kuroken day, and like always I'm late, but **HAPPY KUROKEN DAY!**
> 
> EDIT: I feel like my hands are going to fall down.

**14 days until Christmas 11th December 11:02**

Mothers knew best, they said, and sure they did.

"Mom, stop please, I'm not dating Kuroo Tetsurou and I don't want to neither" Kenma said over the phone.

 ** _"Oh dear, don't lie to your mother"_** Taiga teased

"I'm not..." Kenma tried to say, but got interrumpted

 ** _"You are, I saw the photos that Keiji-san put on his facebook after the birthday party and in nearly 30 of the 120 of them you are either with that Kuroo or looking at him. So no, don't lie to your mother"_** Kenma sighed. Fighting with his mother was impossible when she was sure of something. And maybe they talked everyday, maybe they saw each other at Suga's café "to discuss Shouyou's present" more than often and maybe he had a crush on him, just a little, totally not obvious, big ass crush on Kuroo Tetsurou, but it wasn't his mother bussiness at all.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say" that was childish, Kenma thought, but he was talking with Taiga, his mother, he was still her child, as she said sometimes, he had the right to be childish.

 ** _"Oh Kenma"_** Taiga laughed **_"My only advice is that if you want something go for it. Don't wait until it comes to you, or it may never do so"_** her tone changed to something more sweet and motherly. As always.

"Yes, mom, I know" Kenma said gently.

 ** _"And how's Shouyou doing..."_** her mother always knew when to change the subject and that was one of the moment where Kenma wasn't thankful enough of that.

**14 days until Christmas 11th December 11:37**

"Yes mom, I'm eating good" Kuroo sighed on the phone.

 ** _"Perfect"_** the other line answered **_"Oh I have a question too, I saw the photos Bokuto put on his facebook..."_** Kuroo interrumpted her.

"You shouldn't be allowed to have that, though" he said frowning.

 ** _"Don't say that Tetsu, I'm an adult, I'm allowed to have whatever I want... and quit interrumpting me"_** Kuroo Mei's voice sounded exasperated **_"What was I... Oh yeah! So, the photos of Bokuto, that kid is getting married? I should congratulate him... Oh! That's not what I was going for... Who is that guy you are with in nearly all the photos dear?"_** Kenma, Kuroo thought instantly.

"Who?" He lied, he knew exactly of wo his mother was talking.

 ** _"Is he your boyfriend? You finally found someone? Oh god, you should bring him home, he looks like a nice guy!"_** Mei started rambling again.

"No, wait, no mom, mom... mom he is not my boyfriend!" Kuroo shouted a little and that made the other line silent "He is just... it's weird... he is the father of a fan... and it was just a coincidence that he knew Akaashi too and..." Kuroo tried to explain, failing miserably.

 ** _"So it's just your crush"_** Mei deadpans.

"Mom!" Kuroo's cheeks got scarlet red.

 ** _"What? You look at him the way your father used to look at me before we started dating"_** Kuroo knew how in love his parents were, and he was really greatful for that **_"Dearie, mamma knows everything, and I know that guy and you belong together"_** Mei saids sweetly

"Kenma, his names is Kozume Kenma" Kuroo finally admitted. There was no point in lying to his mother.

 ** _"Kozume... that name....mmmm"_** Mei murmured more to herself than to his son.

"Mom?" Kuroo asked confused.

 ** _"Oh, I have to go baby, talk to you later!"_** Mei hung up leaving Kuroo looking at the phone with a blank expression.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 15:52**

"Daddy there's only 10 days left!" Shouyou screamed excited.

"Yeah, I know" Kenma smiled looking up from his phone to look at his son who was star-shaped on the ground smiling.

"But dad, I have something to tell you, like I already met Kuroo because of uncle Akaashi and uncle Bokuto, I have another request for Santa..." Shouyou said getting up and putting his hands on his back.

"Oh? And what do you want?" Kenma stared at his son, expectantly.

"A kitty" Shouyou closed his eyes like he was preparing for a negative answer.

"A...kitty?" Kenma smiled at the sight "Yeah, sure, I'll tell Santa" he returned his gaze to the phone.

And with Shouyou wanting a kitty it meant that Kuroo didn't need to perform anymore, meaning he didn't have an excuse anymore to talk to him.

Three tones, and finally Kuroo's voice answered.

 ** _"Kenma?"_** Kuroo asked.

"Meet me in thirty. See you at the café" Kenma said and hung up.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 16:24**

Kuroo was sitting just in front of Kenma, both of them in silence.

"So..." Kuroo talked first "Why am I here?"

"Shouyou wants a kitty" Kenma answered, not giving more information than that.

"And that's why I'm here? Should I go dressed as a cat?" Kuroo asked confused.

"No..." Kenma answered, he said something under his breath, something that goes with the word sexy, but maybe he heard wrong "It's just, he told me that like he already met you... now he wants a kitty" the blond continued, Kuroo started to get nervous, that meant he wouldn't see Kenma again, and that was something he..."But" he heard Kenma say "I still have to give myself a present, and that present... Is... uh" Kenma blushed, hard "You".

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 16:37**

Kenma stared at Kuroo, who was still in silence. Kenma looked at Suga, silently asking for help. Suga, who was at the counter looking at them directly, probably evesdroping, started to walk to the table.

"Do you guys need something more?" Suga finally broke the silence once he got there. His hands on his back as a support for his belly. Being pregnant was sure a pain.

"Um... no, I... no" Kuroo stuttered.

"I want some water, cold if it's possible, please" Kenma thanked Suga with his eyes. And Suga disappeared again. Returning no more than a minute later with Kenma's glass.

"If you need anything more you know where I am" and Kenma knew that the everything on that sentence meant everything so he just nodded and let Suga get away.

"You want... me?" Kuroo broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, well I..." What the hell was Kenma supposed to answer at that. He lowered his head and looked at the glass and the cup on the table.

"That's nice" he heard Kuroo say "Because I want you too" and suddenly a hand was on his chin and his head was getting raised. Kuroo was looking directly at his eyes as he got closer, and finally their lips made contact.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 16:42**

He was kissing Kenma, he was finally kissing Kenma. His lips were soft. And his were chapped, but he didn't care, and neither did Kenma since he was responding to the kiss.

"Kuroo" he heard Kenma say in between the kiss "Kuroo wait, we are at the café" the blond put a hand on Kuroo's mouth when the black haired started trailing little neck kisses.

"Come to my place then" Well played, casanova, Kuroo thought facepalming inside.

"I'm... yeah. Okay" Kenma answered with a small voice.

Waving goodbye to Suga who was smiling with a knowing smirk, they got out of the café hand in hand, directly to Kuroo's place.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 17:20**

The way to Kuroo's house was fun, Kenma thought. They had to stop to kiss nearly 10 times. And at the door Kuroo put Kenma up, the latest locking his legs around Kuroo's waist. Now they were still on the door, Kenma pined to it. With his hands on Kuroo's cheek kissing him like it was the end of the world.

Kuroo left his mouth to trail little neck kisses winning a small moan from the blond. Kenma didn't care at that moment, he only cared about how Kuroo was doing magical things to his neck.

"Kuroo, stop, no, ah... you're... ugh... going to leave marks" Kenma tried to say when Kuroo started sucking the sensitive zone.

"Late" that was the only aswer he got.

"Come here" Kenma grabbed Kuroo's face and kissed him with an open mouth. Their tongues danced together, Kenma thanked his tongue piercing, because it was a very good plus.

Kuroo started walking, god knows where, without stopping the kiss between them, and Kenma thanked that too.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 17:45**

The only light in the room was the sun. But he couldn't complain, because he could see the shadows dance around Kenma's flustered face, all thanks to him making him look like a dream, one of those you couldn't share with anyone but yourself. They had been into it for the past 25 minutes, and all that Kuroo heard were Kenma's pants and little moans and his own grunts and hisses, both of them mixed with the sound of skin on skin.

"Tetsurou I'm... ah... mmmh..." Kuroo saw how Kenma had problems trying to talk, he didn't care at all, he quickened his pace making the blond below him mewl and moan louder than before "Wait..." Kenma tried again. Suddenly Kuroo was looking at the cieling and Kenma was topping him.

"You look so good right now, all sweaty and bouncing on top of me" Kuroo grunted grabbing Kenma's waist "Mmmm so good" he repeated. Praising the boy.

Kenma just moaned, loud enough for Kuroo's dick to twitch at the sound.

"Oh my god, yes, just there, uuum" Kenma moaned throwing his head backwards and going quicker.

Kenma screamed Kuroo's name loud as he came, looking so damn sexy that Kuroo couldn't help but cum too.

"That was..." Kuroo said.

"The best christmas present ever" Kenma continued the sentence giving a quick peck to Kuroo.

"Yeah..." He smiled and looked at Kenma more carefully, noticing some of his tattoos "You have tattoos too?"

"Yes" Kenma giggled, getting off of Kuroo with a little hiss.

Sitting beside him Kenma started showing him them.

"This one was the first" Kenma showed him the smile of the chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland on his wrist "Then it came this" on his left side of the ribs was a quote in latin "veni, vidi, vinci"

"What does this mean?" Kuroo asks.

"I saw, I came, I won" Kenma answered "It's a Caesar quote. Also I have this one" he pointed to a date with the name of his son, it wasn't big and it looked like a code bar "It's the day I found Shouyou, well techincally he found me, but yeah, you know" Kenma looked really proud of that tattoo. "Also I have... um... this was a bet with Akaashi" He said before getting up and showing a pair of red lips on one of his buttcheeks.

"This one's my favorite" Kuroo smiled and kissed where the tattoo was.

"Kuro!" Kenma laughed and sat down again. Kuroo felt things when he heard the nickname, but tried to ignore them.

"Are you not going to talk about the one that goes from your hand to your arm, I saw the one on the hand before, but I thought it was henna" Kuroo asked touching the mandala designs on the blond's hand.

"Oh, yeah, on the elbow it morphs into a dragon that goes to the back and see?" Kenma turned around to show the body of a dragon. The head was on the inside elbow. It was amazing, Kuroo himself had a dragon on his back too.

"Hey, look" Kuroo said and sat up so Kenma could see

"Wow, you have one too!" Kenma smiled, tracing the inked skin with his fingers.

"I also have this one" A sun on his ankle.

"Oh my god Kuro!" Kenma twisted his ankle to show Kuroo a moon.

"Okay this is getting creepy" Kuroo smiled.

"Also I have this one" on his right side of the ribs, it was some kind of zipper with a galaxy inside and a pair of amber cat eyes. Very similar to the owner ones.

"Wow, Kenma, you're like a piece of art" Kuroo murmured without thinking.

"Thank you" Kenma blushed.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 19:03**

"Mom, I'm on my way" Kenma said on the phone "I'm not going alone, please, behave" Kenma heard how his mother sucked in a breath, offended.

 ** _"What do you mean behave child, I'm your mother of course I'll behave"_** Taiga said annoyed.

"Just.. Open the door" and hung up.

The door opened and Taiga's eyes widdened, followed by a faint smile.

"Welcome, Kuroo, I've heard a lot about you" Kenma faked a cough to indicate his mother to shut up.

"It's a pleasure Kozume-san" Kuroo bowed politely.

"Oh, call me Taiga dear, we're family now" Kenma wanted to crawl under a rock and die there.

"Mom!" Kenma muttered through his teeth.

"Well she's technically right" Kuroo grinned making Kenma frown even more than before.

“Dadd!..y?” Shouyou appeared from behind his grandma, at first screaming until he saw Kuroo “Kuroo!” the child jumped and Kuroo grabbed him, a little surprised by the child's sudden reaction..

“Wow, hello to you too kiddo” Kuroo laughed, provoking a fire on Kenma's insides.

“Hello to you too Shouyou” Kenma disguised his feeling with sarcasm, taking advantage that his son hadn't greeted him.

“Daddy! What is doing Kuroo here?” Shouyou ignored his hello and asked about Kuroo instead.

"Um... he is... um..." He didn't have any logical excuse of why Kuroo was there... he wasn't going to say "oh I just had sex with him and I didn't want to leave him just yet". And not only because he was talking to a kid but because his sexual life wasn't his mother bussiness either.

"I have a surprise for you, but I'll give it to you at home" Kuroo said to Shouyou. Kenma stared, what surprise must have Kuroo for his son?

"Oh, okay!" Shouyou looked convinced with the answer.

"Well, mom, see you... um... later" Kenma said giving a kiss on Taiga's cheek.

"Of course dear,, and next time, comb your hair" Taiga laughed and pointed to Kenma's hair, both of the guys blushed hard "Be careful" Kenma looked at his mom and saw the knowing smirk.

Mothers knew best, yes they did.

**10 days until Christmas 15th December 19:48**

"Shouyou please stop jumping on the couch" Kenma scloded feeling some kind of deja vú.

"But daddy! This is the best surprise ever" Shouyou stopped jumping to sit on Kuroo's lap "Are you really giving a concert on our christmas party?" the redhead asked wide eyed.

"Yes I am" Kuroo smiled, seeing his son on Kuroo's lap, smiling wide and with Kuroo's hand on Shouyou's back, looking like father and son, Kenma realized that he should also tell him the news.

"I have a surprise for you too, baby" Kenma blurted out suddenly. Kuroo looked at him with a confused gaze "Kuroo is going to be your dad, too" he said, silence fell in the room until Shouyou opened his mouth.

"What?" Shouyou asked, his mouth hanging open

"I'm your daddy's boyfriend" Kuroo clarified.

"Really!?" Shouyou shouted again.

"Yes, Shou" Kenma smiled, the piercing, this time, showing.

**5 days until Christmas 20th December 9:08**

"Shouyou, please, wake up" Kuroo moved the sleeping kid carefully.

"No, dad I don't want to" Shouyou whined half asleep. Kuroo's eyes widened, Shouyou had never called him dad before. It's been only 5 days since the big reveal, but still.

"Shou, come on, you're daddy is waiting for us, we're going to have breakfast with all of your uncles" Kuroo poked the kid on the ribs.

The kid groaned but finally woke up.

"Who?" Shouyou asked confused.

"Your uncles Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi, Noya and Asahi, Suga and Daichi and Tendou and Ushijima, because they returrned from the trip to America and we're going to welcome them" that's really a lot of people.

"I will see my cousins?" Shouyou rubbed his eyes, but now he was smiling.

Yes, now get up" Kuroo poked him one last time and helped the kid to get out of bed.

Kuroo started dressing the kid after giving him a short shower, discovering that it was more difficult than he thought.

"Finally, I've been waiting here since forever" Kenma rolled his eyes getting up from the couch were he was waiting. "We're going to be late" Kuroo twisted his mouth and then frowned, he looked at the clock confused

"We still have fourty-five minutes" Kuroo pointed at the clock and then pecked Kenma.

"I know but from here is like a thirty minute walk, so let's get going" Kuroo laughed. Kenma sure wasn't a morning person.

Kuroo glanced at how they looked, like a family, Shouyou in between them with his little hands on each of their hands. And Kenma looking at his phone, his hair pulled back in a little half bun, Kenma started to do this two days ago when Kuroo told him that he liked the way his hair looked pulled back.

"Daddy, look uncles Akaashi and Bokuto are already there" Shouyou let go of Kuroo's hand to point to where Akaashi and Bokuto were.

"Oh, true" Kuroo thought of how they were now going to all know that he and Kenma were daiting.

"Hello, Keiji, Koutarou" Kenma said smile.

The couple stared without saying nothing, until Bokuto spoke.

"Finally! I was tired of hearing you whine about how beautiful Kenma was and how out of your league, Kuroo" Kuroo blushed and looked directly at Bokuto wide eyed.

"Bro, shut up" Kuroo said with gritted teeth.

"Bro, sorry, but it's true" Bokuto laughed at the bewildered look Kuroo was giving him.

"Congratulations Kenma, Kuroo" Akaashi smiled politely, leaving Eita on the floor so he could hug Shouyou.

"Thank you" Kenma answered before him. And Kuroo wraped an arm around Kenma's waist and kissed his head.

"It was time you both finally realized!" Kuroo heard from behind him. Oikawa with Kei on his arms was the one to speak.

"This time I agree with Oikawa" Iwaizumi said fighting with Kageyama who was trying to get rid of his hand. "But don't get use to it" Iwaizumi snorted when Oikawa looked his way offended.

"Iwa-chan stop being rude!" Oikawa whined a little.

"Why do I always come when you're saying that Oikawa" Nishinoya appeared with Asahi by his side.

"Hello, all of you" Asahi greeted, both of his childs on his shoulders smiling too.

"Where's the welcoming pair?" Suga appeared hand in hand with Daichi and his sonds hand in hand too in front of them.

"Here" Tendou surprised everyone appearing suddenly, with his 2 year old son, Shirabu, on his arms and his brand new husband Ushijima on his side as serious as always.

"Welcome back!" the whole gang screamed once they recovered from the initial shock.

"How was the trip? New York must be awesome" Suga talked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was full of lights, Shirabu loved it of course" Tendou looked at his baby. Who was making the sound of a plane.

"It was quite nice, the hotel room was perfect too" Ushijima said "We could see everything from up there"

"Oh? What floor were you?" Daichi asked.

"I think it was 32?" Tendou looked at his husband with a questioning look.

"Yeah" Ushijima answered but frowned "no wait, it was 33. Yeah 33, remember that we were above that couple that..." Ushijima started saying but got interrumpted

"Oh! True! Yeah, 33" Tendou smiled.

"That sounds amazing, we have surprises here too" Oikawa speaked and smiled.

"Oh? Really? We would be glad to hear them" Ushijima smiled with curiosity.

"This two" Oikawa pointed to Akaashi and Bokuto "Are now engaged!" Akaashi smiled shy and Bokuto put up a peace sign.

"I saw the pictures on Akaashi's facebook, congratulations guys, you really are made for each other!" Tendou smiled.

"Thank you!" Bokuto exclaimed and hugged Akaashi who kissed his fiance's jaw.

"Them," Oikawa pointed to Kuroo and Kenma, the later hiding behind the black haired "Are now a couple, you guys missed the birthday show, it was fun seeing them look at each other and then look away" Iwaizumi snorted at Oikawa's statement and he just giggled.

"I think the black haired guy looks familiar to me" Ushijima and Kuroo stared at each other.

"Honey, he is Kuroo Tetsurou, the singer" Tendou said putting Shirabu down "Damn Kenma, you go for the big ones" Kuroo saw how Kenma blushed but didn't say nothing.

**5 days until Christmas 20th December 9:40**

He was going to kill Tendou, everyone was laughing though, so he let it go.

"And also, this one is new for you too, Iwa-chan" Kenma looked over at Oikawa, who was smiling wide, Iwaizumi frowned beside him at that. "I'm... pregnant" Kenma's eyes widenned and Iwaizumi fell silent.

"Whe-e-en did you..." It was all Iwaizumi managed to let out.

"Yesterday, I wasn't feeling okay for the last few weeks, so I went to the hospital and surprise!" everyone was clapping and congratulating the couple. Except Kenma, who was putting two plus two together and remembering that the last time they... And that he wasn't feeling very well since...

Maybe Oikawa wasn't the only one with a surprise.

**5 days until Christmas 20th December 16:07**

Kuroo was at the piano, like he always was when he felt the inspiration, the lyrics and the melody of the new song flowing like a river. He has been sitting there for the last 3 hours, remembering Kenma's touch the night before, Shouyou's smiles the day after, everything that made him happy. His little and cute family.

He wasn't planning to stop now, until he heard the phone.

"Kuroo, I need you to come to my place in like... ten minutes?" Kenma's voice was nervous and Kuroo felt like something was wrong "It's... really important" Kenma hung up without Kuroo having the possibility to ask why.

Kuroo started to get anxious, maybe he wanted to break up with him, did he do something wrong? Was Shouyou in danger?

Boy, he couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on the "smut" (edit: if we can call it that??), i'm a baby when it comes to write this kind of thinks so it's really, like really shitty. BUT WE GOT TO KNOW ALL OF KENMA'S TATTOOS, AND NOW THEy ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AND WE FINALLY HAD THE PARTICIPATION OF TENDOU USHIJIMA AND SHIRABU. 
> 
> God dammit, this chapter made me want to chop my hands off. 
> 
> There's only one chapter left omg.
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [ Tumblr ](http://www.tumblr.nikiforv-yuuri.com)


	4. Happily ever... after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have big news, and a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly fucking sorry this took so long, ugh.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I'm truly fucking extra sorry this also took so long.

**5 days until Christmas 20th December 16:30**

"You are what?" Kenma looked at Kuroo.

"Pregnant, Tetsurou, I'm pregnant" Kenma said crudly, with his usual calm face, but he wasn't that calm inside.

"B-but... wow that was quick, we've been only together for 5 days and you already want to keep me tied" Kuroo tried to joke, Kenma didn't laugh "Oh my god Kitten, how, when?" Kenma smiled at the nickname, but frowned at the questions.

"I don't actually know the exact time Kuro, but when two people love each other and make..." Kenma started to explain. 

"You know I don't mean that _how_ " Kuroo laughed and this time Kenma did too. 

"I just... I don't know, I'm sorry" Kenma apologizes.

"Why are you apologizing? I mean this is probably the best thing that ever happened to me" Kenma sobbed at Kuroo's words, he hugged him tight, rubbing his back "Where's Shouyou?" 

"He is with my mother, I couldn't... I couldn't do the test if he was here" Kenma answered drying his nose on his sleeve "I told him that I had to meet with Santa for the kitty thing and that's why he couldn't come" Kuroo laughed.

"You really are a terrible liar" Kenma punched Kuroo on the arm laughing.

"I know, but he always believes me" Kenma laughed too.

**5 days until Christmas 20th December 21:02**

"You're going to have a brother or a sister" Kenma told Shouyou when they returned from Taiga's house. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at how bluntly Kenma said it. 

"Maybe both" Kuroo added.

"We hope not" Kenma said quickly. Kuroo and Shouyou laughed at Kenma's panicked expression.

"Really? And when is they going to be here?" Shouyou asked. 

"In 9 months" Kenma patted his son's head.

"That's too long" he growled and went back to his game.

"We have to tell the others" Kuroo pointed out. Bokuto would get mad if he didn't tell him right away.

"I... ugh I know, Suga will murder you" Kenma groaned and touched the bridge of his nose. 

"What? Why?" Kuroo asked scared. Suga looked like an angel but he sure wasn't one, that was something he had learnt from Daichi himself, the poor man had to deal with three pregnancies, making Suga be the spawn of Satan, or maybe the devil itself. 

"You said it, we've been together for only 5 days and you already got me pregnant, he will sure ask why we weren't careful and even though he will be happy he will probably want to murder you, us" Kenma corrected himself, looking at his phone, probably talking with some of his friends. "We're going to tell them on the christmas party, though, I'm not ready to deal with Suga today" Kenma locked his phone and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay" Kuroo agreed "But Bokuto will get upset if I don't tell him first" He wanted to tell Bokuto right away, but he knew his bro wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"No" Kenma didn't even left the kitchen he just shouted no, and Kuroo agreed. 

Again.

**2 days until Christmas 23th December 14:47**

"There's only two days left!" Shouyou screamed lifting his hands.

"Are you excited baby?" Kenma smiled, they had been preparing things since that morning, like buying the ingredients for the cupcakes, and making the last touches to the christmas decoration. 

"You bet!" Shouyou smiled back "Daddy, do you think my sister or brother will like christmas as much as me?" Shouyou touched Kenma's belly, even if it wasn't still noticeable. 

"I'm sure they will" Kenma caresed Shouyou's cheek.

"Aw yeah! Those are going to be the best Christmas ever!" the redhead ran to his room and left Kenma alone in the kitchen were they were putting away all the new adquisitions. 

Yes, he was sure those would be the best, Kenma thought. There were two days left until everyone knew, well maybe his mother should knew before, she wouldl probably kill him if he didn't tell her first, what Kuroo didn't knew wouldn't hurt him.

"Mom?" Kenma asked when he heard a greeting from the other line.

 ** _"Yes, Kenma dear, what happens?"_** Taiga asked, her voice filled with worry. 

"Mom... I'm..." Kenma couldn't make the words leave his mouth.

 ** _"Kenma, what... what happens, baby are you okay? Is Shouyou okay?"_** Taiga's voice sounded anxious, frantic even.

"I'm pregnant mom" Kenma blurted out, he thought that maybe saying it like tearing off a bandaid would help, but silence was all he got and the anxiety quickly came to invade his chest. "Please say something" he requested trying to make his mother speak.

 ** _"It is Kuroo the father?"_** Taiga asked. Her voice suddenly really calm and sweet.

"Of course it is mom" Kenma raised a little his voice.

 ** _"I was just asking"_** she laughed along with Kenma **_"Oh, dearie, maybe it's too soon but you don't know how happy I am to hear that"_** Taiga said.

"I'm happy that you're happy, mommy, Shouyou is so excited, he wants the baby to be here already" Kenma explained his mother.

 ** _"Wow, I don't remember the last time you called me mommy, pregnancy really makes you a toddler, Ken"_** The blond laughed. 

"Yes, it does" Kenma agreed. 

**_"And when will you tell your friends?"_** Taiga asked.

"In two days, on the christmas party" Kenma answered.

 ** _"Well, nice then, be careful, and call if nothing happens, okay baby?"_** his mother said lovingly.

"Yeah, mommy, I will" Kenma heard how the line went silent and hung up.

**2 days until Christmas 23th December 18:03**

"When did you plan to tell your mother that you were expecting a baby?" Mei shouted.

"Wow good news sure fly quick" Kuroo rolled his eyes at the door where his mother was standing. 

"It was Kenma's mother who told me so, and you young boy didn't plan on telling me?" Mei now more relaxed sat on the coach with Kuroo.

"Kenma's mother?" Kuroo asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, remember when you told me the boy's name and I remembered something and... well his mother is one of the women I go with to the reading club" Mei smiled innocently.

"Oh, and you didn't even told me" Kuroo huffed.

"Yours is worse, how can you even compare that" Mei sucked in a breath offended.

"Yeah, mom, but we found out three days ago only, I still need to believe it myself" Kuroo patted his mother's leg. 

"Oh, my baby, I thought you were going to die alone I'm so glad, I told you you were made for each other" Mei sayid rubbing Kuroo's back. Luroo's eye twitched.

"Thanks, mom" Kuroo said insulted, but laughed "Do you want some tea?" he said getting up.

"That would be nice, thank you" Mei smiled to his son, they really had a long talk to do.

**2 days until Christmas 23th December 22:05**

"I want you to be here, the house is so cold right now" Kenma whsipered. 

**_"I know, I want to be there too, but tomorrow I'm going, you have Shouyou though"_** Kuroo answered through the phone.

"It's not the same, asshole, he is my baby, and I love to cuddle with him, but you are warmer" Kenma laughed.

 ** _"Oh so you just want me because I'm warm"_** Kuroo laughed too.

"Yeah, that's why I'm carrying your baby, because I only want you because of your body temperature" Kenma rolled his eyes and smiled.

 ** _"Don't roll your eyes I can hear you from here. I knew it. I'm a personal heater, you can pay me with kisses and cuddles"_** Kuroo's smile ould be heard through the phone.

"Yeah sure, why not, it's a fair price" Kenma laughed at his boyfriend answer. "I have to hung up, Shouyou is getting restless because of the sound" Kenma mutered. 

**_"Yeah, good night Kitten"_** Kuroo answered.

"Good night Kuro" Kenma whispered before hunging up.

**1 day until Christmas 24th December 12:35**

"Shouyou get up please, we have to go to your grandma's house, we're having lunch there" Kuroo heard Kenma say from the living room. 

Shouyou, like his father, wasn't a morning person, Kuroo noticed.

Some time after, Kenma appeared through the door with a sleepy Shouyou all dressed up. 

"Come on kiddo" Kuroo lifted up the kid when they were about to leave "You sure are small for a six year old"

"I will grow and I will be taller than you, stupid papa" Shouyou puffed his cheeks and whined.

"Shouyou, language" Kenma scowled at the kid.

"Oh don't worry, we'll see if what this brat says will be true or not" Kuroo laughed and tickled the baby, who laughed.

"It will" Shouyou shouted clenching his little fists.

Kuroo laughed and Kenma rolled his eyes. And they finally left home.

Twenty minutes later they were at Kozume Taiga's door, his new mother-in-law. 

"Hello, mommy" Kenma said kissing his mother cheek, Kuroo stared at the scene, his insides warm.

"Hello dearie" Taiga answered.

"Taiga" Kuroo nodded a little.

"Kuroo! Hello!" Taiga smiled giving Kuroo a complicated hug with Shouyou in between them "And here's my little man! How are you doing baby Shou? Do you know that grandma cooked today?" Kuroo let Shouyou go "Tamago kake gohan!"

"Yes!" the kid screamed happily.

"Mom, please, everytime Shouyou comes here you cook him that, it's not a surprise anymore" Kenma rolled his eyes, it was starting to be a new habit of his.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Ken" Taiga laughed.

"Yeah don't be a party pooper" Kuroo teased winning a frown from his boyfriend.

"I hate both of you" Kenma said getting inside the warm house.

"No you don't" Kuroo and Taiga spoke at the same time.

**1 day until Christmas 24th December 14:07**

"Kenma, dear, pass me the salt" his mom pointed to the salt "As I was saying, I think that you... need a bigger house for the baby, Ken, you can't live in that apartament with only two rooms" Taiga said witha frown on her face.

"Mom, I have all planned, we already talked with Kuroo about that, and I will move to his house after the baby is born" Kenma lied, he gave Kuroo a footkick under the table and heard how he choked.

"Are we going to live in that big house daddy?" Shouyou kind of screamed with his mouth full.

"Yes, baby" Kenma answered cleaning the baby's mouth.

"Oh, well, that's nice" Taiga murmured "I still don't like the idea of you pregnant in that house, it was perfect for when you were alone with Shouyou, but, son, in 5 months you won't fit anywhere" Taiga was putting a lot of salt in his food, Kenma noticed.

"That's true, Kenma, that house is like a doll house. It only has two rooms and bathroom and the kitchen it's practically individual" Kuroo added to what Kenma's mother said.

"But it has a backyard" Taiga rolled his eyes "And what do you suggest then" the blond said looking directly at Kuroo and then to his mother.

"Mmm... I would say that you both live here with me, but I don't have any spare rooms your auntie is coming to town in two weeks for who knows how long, you know her" Taiga gestured with her hand while rolling her eyes again.

"Are we going to live with Kuroo or Grandma?" Shouyou asked confused.

"Shou, go to the living room to play, you already finished didn't you?" Kenma questioned his son.

"Yeah I did!" Shouyou got up and left the room, leaving the three adullts alone. 

"I... maybe you should move in with me, in two days, just after your Christmas party or something" Kuroo's eyes wide and full of fear.

"Maybe I should" Kenma said quietly shoving the food in his mouth.

2 hours went by quickly, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, Taiga sure knew how to fill in gaps in a conversation, Kenma thought.

**1 day until Christmas 24th December 16:20**

"I'm going to the bathroom, Shouyou come with me, I know you have to pee" Shouyou was about to say something but Kenma spoke first "And don't lie to me" Kenma said and stood up, leaving Kuroo and Taiga alone.

"Taiga the food was..." Kuroo started saying to not leave an akward silence but got interrumpted.

"I know you two were lying when Kenma told me that you were goig to live together after the baby is born" Taiga blurted out leaving Kuroo speachless "Don't look at me that way, you choked on your food and i felt the kick" She laughed "Normally, I would be mad as hell knowing how fast things are going. You got him pregnant only 5 days into the relationship, and I don't wanna know how you even fell in love so quickly, first sight love they say, but it takes a long time to really get to know a person and if you are really going to love everything they do or say. Kenma it's not easy, Kuroo, he had problems as a child being as quiet as he was. I'm putting my son's life into your hands, practically, and I will trust you, but please, don't hurt him, I don't want him alone again. Please" Taiga's expression changed to a serious one. The voice of the woman sharp but sweet at the same time, a combination not so common.

"I will, I promise, I know things are going fast right now but sometimes this things happen and we can't do nothing about it" Kuroo whispered "Taiga I'm not gonna lie, I'm really afraid of what may happen, what if Kenma realizes how unworthy I am of him, what if Shouyou stops liking me... What if I'm not a good father..." he satrted to feel the anxiety creep again. Kuroo could hear his own heartbeat.

"Listen to me, dearie, you're going to do great, I know Shouyou adores you and by the way Kenma looks at you I know he does too, whatever happens in the future relies on you and only you, you are the resposible of your own actions. But I'm pretty sure verything is going to be okay" Taiga grabbed Kuroo's hands and smiled.

"Thank you, Taiga, really" Kuroo lowered his head.

"What are you guys talking about huh" Kenma asked appearing through the door with Shouyou's hand on his. The kid looking sleepy.

"Nothing, Ken, we just had a little mother-son talk" Taiga smiled and Kuroo got up.

"I am your son, not him" Kenma said confused.

"Well now he kind of is, don't you think?" Kuroo laughed, she had a point and Kenma knew it by the face he made.

"Papa, I'm sleepy" Shouyou said pulling his arms up to Kuroo, he didn't know when the kid got in front of him but he grabbed him still. 

"Don't worry, Shou, sleep a little now" Kuroo stroked the child's back. 

"Okay..." and with that the kid went out like a light.

"He calls you papa?" Taiga asked.

"Yeah, I still have to get used to it though" he laughed softly to not wake up Shouyou with the movement.

"I think it's cute" Kenma talked and gave Shouyou a light hair stroke.

10 minutes later they left Taiga's home, Kuroo less anxious than before.

**1 day until Christmas 24th December 20:40**

"...So... Today we went to my mom's house, you know to have lunch and shit, and... I went to the bathroom but when I came back I maybe kind of listened to a conversation my mom had with Kuroo" Kenma said on the phone.

 ** _"Yes, and? What? Was it that bad?"_** Akaashi asked, he was eating something because his voice was paused as he swallowed.

"No? Maybe? but not for me, for Kuroo, he thinks he is unworthy of me? He is the famous star and he is unworthy? Also he thinks he is not going to be a good father, Keiji what the fuck I think Shouyou already likes him more than he loves me, how can even think that I swear to god" Kenma laid down on his bed, lhe heard Akaashi laugh.

 ** _"Kenma, your son adores you more than he likes volleyball"_** Kenma laughed **_"...kind of impossible, I know, but it's true. Those kind of thoughts are normal hun, don't you remember how Koutarou was when he found out I was pregnant?"_** Kenma did remember that, and hoped that it wouldn't happen to him. **_"He really thought that I was better without him, and of course he didn't told me directly, he told my dad nearly 5 months into the pregnancy, and he was the one to tell me what Koutarou was thinking to do..."_** Kenma still recalled the phone call he had with Keiji and how mad the black haired one was. **_"That same day I sat him down, we had a really long talk, and when I say long I say _long_ because it took nearly 6 hours to convince him, but it helped him. You should do the same Ken, maybe it helps Kuroo know how you feel about his thoughts. I know it's not the same because I was pregnant"_** If only Keiji knew Kenma thought **_"But that's the advice I can give you"_** Akaashi sighed **_"Eita, _Eita_ please stop don't touch that, you are 4 years old you are old enough to know that those things can't be touched"_** Kenma heard how Eita started whining.

"Yeah, you're right" Kenma let out a breathy laugh when he heard Eita say that he wanted to touch "Butternut feathers because they were really soft"

 ** _"I know I'm right"_** Akaashi laughed too **_"Eita for the third time, I'm going to tell Butternut to hide from you"_** Kenma heard the owl hoot and Eita sobb.

"I think you're getting busy, I'll call you later baby" Kenma said trying not to laugh at Akaashi distressed huff.

 ** _"Yes, please. Call me later and tell me how things with Kuroo-san went"_** Akaashi answered **_"Bye bye!"_** That was the last thing Kenma heard before the line went silent.

"Daddy! Were you talking with uncle Keiji?" Shouyou asked lifting his head from the puzzle he was doing on the floor.

"Yes I was, why? Did you want to say hi or something?" Kenma asked to his son. 

"No, I wanted to ask if Eita wanted to come play!" Shouyou exclaimed with a smile

"It's nearly your bedtime, and Eita's too, you will see him tomorrow" Kenma patted his son head and lifted him.

"Oh, it's true!" the ginger said thoughtful "I can't wait to be finally tomorrow" he tried to say in between a yawn 

"Oops, time to go to bed baby" Kenma put his son's head on his shoulder the moment the kid yawned.

Kenma walked through the little corridor to Shouyou's room, most of the time the kid slept with Kenma, but when he needed to be alone, Shouyou slept in his room. His room was the same as how it was at first, the only thing that had changed was the bed. The little closet with crows painted across one of the doors, that big, and unecessary in his opinion, tent that Shouyou made him buy one time when he was 4 was full of toys, the walls painted orange with details of black and white, the lamp shaped as a volleyball and the bed, also shaped as a volleyball that Akaashi gave him on his 5th birthday. Kenma put his son to bed and smiled at the thought of a 3-year-old Shouyou, crying because of a broken toy, smiling when Kenma fixed it. And then looking at how much he had grown, not in height though, he smiled even more, because he knew he still was his baby, the baby he found 3 years ago in the corridor of his old apartament, the baby who had never known the figure of a mother but Kenma, and how proud he was of his son, for never asking questions, for never being angry at the one who left him behind and how he was a little sunshine, giving hope and happiness to anyone who met him. 

"Night, daddy" Shouyou whispered with his eyes closed.

"Good night, baby" he answered back giving Shouyou a kiss on the forehead.

**1 day until Christmas 24th December 21:09**

Kuroo started to think of how things were going to change now that Kenma and Shouyou were going to live with him.

He had to decorate Shouyou's room before they arrived, but it was really late how was he going to find anywhere to buy kids stuff at that kind of hour. And then he remembered that Ikea closed at half past eleven, and it was just a 2 minute drive from his home.

"I'm going to regret going this late" He muttered to Rey, his cat, before leaving through the door with his key and his wallet in hand.

The drive to Ikea was short, the research for a parking spot not so much. When he finally got inside Kuroo noticed that it was nearly empty, making it easier to find everything he needed, at the register the cashier gave him a look of confusion, like he was crazy, and maybe he was. Of course he was.

Searching for an empty room was easy on Kuroo's house, he only had to move some boxes. 

"Oh my god Rey, I still have to set up all this" Kuroo said to Rey when the cat appeared on the room filled with the new boxes of furniture "I can't do it alone" Rey meowed and dissapeared through the door again "Yeah, you are right" Kuroo answered even though the cat wasn't there.

 ** _"Bro? What the fuck why are you calling at... 22:32? Are you crazy?"_** the voice of Bokuto Koutarou filled the phone.

"I need your help" Kuroo said. "And a toolbox" Kuroo concluded.

 ** _"Give me 10 minutes"_** Bokuto answered and hung up.

True to his word, 10 minutes later Bokuto was at the door with a toolbox and an overall full of different paint colors. 

“I don't know why am I even here, I shouldn't have picked up the phone” Bokuto said looking at the disaster on the empty room.

“Well, you can't scape, I locked the door, you are here and you are going to help me paint this whole room and then I need help assembling these horrible Ikea furniture, I can't figure out what the instructions say” Kuroo patted Bokuto's back and handed him the instructions.

“Do you think I do?” Bokuto exclaimed “I barely understand english, how am I going to understand danish, danish? I don't know if it's danish but you understood me” he said with an exasperated huff.

“We'll figure this out don't worry” Kuroo tried to be positive.

And with that said, both guys started to paint the room. 

"Hey, bro" Kuroo said attracting Bokuto's attention.

"Yeah" Bokuto answered distracted.

"How do you think my life is going to be from now on, I mean, I'm going to live with Kenma and Shou, it's going to be a whole new world" Kuroo sighed and laughed internally because of the Aladdin reference..

"Listen, I know you are scared" Kuroo nodded "But talking from experience you can either accept it or talk it through. I had a really long talk when Akaashi was pregnant because I was sure that the kid was going to be better without me, but Keiji made me realise that he needed me, and the baby too. No problem is solved running from it. And I think Kenma and Shou need you, they really do" Bokuto patted his back "I know you don't have a baby yet, but wait until it happens, you will feel even more weird" If he only knew, Kuroo thought "Come on, let's build this big ass bed, you really picked the biggest one didn't you?" Bokuto made a scrunched face.

Bokuto was right, his life was going to be full of new things, with a baby on their way, with a child to rise and a boyfriend to love, how magic was going to be now that he had someone to look forward to, how was going to be when the baby was there, how he was going to love every minute spent with the three loves of his life, well at least he thought they were. How that little six-year old broke into his heart like a wrecking ball and how in only a month, well not even a month, he fell for a guy with really bad roots and full of tattoos, pierciengs and attitude. The one who was texting him right now.

_23:40 Kitten_

_You have to be here tomorrow by 9, the party is at 2pm but i want you to be here earlier to help me and to open the presents with Shou._

_23:40 Me_

_Sure thing babes, see you tomorrow._

_23:42 Kitten_

_Night <3_

_23:43 Me_

_Night <3_

Bokuto looked at Kuroo and grinned.

"What" Kuroo asked looking at Bokuto.

"Nothing, nothing" Bokuto put his hands up in defence but laughed.

Kuroo ignored that and tried to read those goddamned instructions. What a long night was going to be.

**Christmas day 25th December 4:35**

It was 4 am when Kenma recieved a text from Kuroo, a pic, a pic of a kid's room to be more specific.

_4:36 Me_

_And... this is?_

_4:36 Kuroo_

_Why are you awake??_   
_Well it doesn't matter, this is Shou's new room._

_4:37 Me_

_I was putting the presents under the tree and also feeding the cat_   
_Wait wait Shou's what?_

_4:37 Kuroo_

_You've read right_   
_Waht cat???_   
_What**_

_4:38 Me_

_I hate you, you know that right?_   
_The cat that Shou wanted as a present, Akaashi brought it home like 4 hours ago._

_4:38 Kuroo_

_No you don't and now go to sleep, see you soon (✿◠3◠)_

The said room had everything a kid ever wanted, a bunk bed with the stairs decorated with little volleyballs and the bottom filled with toys and a kind of tent. The closet had a mirror door and the other part was full of crows flying, the room was painted orange, black and white, just like Shouyou's actual room. Kenma was in awe of how quickly Kuroo did all that, and then he saw it, Bokuto's hair, that was why he was so quick, he had help from that owl face and that's why Akaashi was so secretive of why he had to bring Eita instead of leaving him with Bokuto.

And with a smile on his face, Kenma went to sleep. 

A heavy weight was making Kenma feel unconfortable. The weight of not one, but two bodies, he could tell. And he knew really well who the intruders were.

"Kuroo I'm going to puch you right in the throath if you don't get off of me" he heard Kuroo laugh.Kenma opened his eyes and saw Kuroo on the edge of the bed and Shouyou sat down beside him

"Daddy, don't be so rude, I had to open the door because you were sleeping" Shouyou talked "and I wanted to wait for you to open the presents" he added.

"Yes, baby, I'm up" Kenma said sitting on the bed "What time it is by the way" he asked scratching his head.

"9:02 exactly" Kuroo looked at his clock. Too early Kenma thought.

"Well, let's go open the presents then" Kenma said instead, Shouyou jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room, Kuroo and Kenma not far behind.

"Daddy! Here, this one is for you" Shou gave Kenma a present really bad wrapped.

"For me? But?..." Kenma took the present and smiled "Thank you baby" Shouyou smiled

"I made it!" The ginger said proudly.

"Let's see" Kenma unwraped the present to see a mud mug with the adoption date, he had to ask him who helped him to do it, and a piece of paper inside. The pudding head took it out to find a drawing of a family, his family to be more specific, with Shouyou grabbing his and Kuroo's hand and Kenma with a baby, it looked more like a bean but he tried, on the other arm. A big "I love you" written across the piece of paper "I... Shou, I love it... just as much as I love you" he gave the baby an eskimo kiss. 

"I love you too, daddy" Shouyou giggled "Oh, papa don't think I forgot about you" the kid grabbed another very bad wrapped present and gave it to Kuroo. Kenma smiled at how confused Kuroo looked.

"Oh thank you, baby" Kuroo patted the child's head. This time was not a mug but a little figure of a cat. Well, what Shouyou thought it was a cat "Shouyou, this is beautiful is it Rey maybe?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes! How did you know it?" Shouyou smiled. pleased by the fact that the cat was recognised by the owner.

"Because you made it look exactly like her" Kuroo smiled sweetly at the kid, Shouyou got up and hugged the black haired boy instantly.

"Now it's your turn, baby crow, look this is for you" Kenma gave Shouyou a box that meowed. When the kid opened the box a little kitty popped out meowing again.

"Yay! Santa brought me the kitty! How did you convinced him daddy?" Shouyou said opening completly the little box and hugging carefully the cat.

"Daddy has his secrets" Kenma smiled petting his son's head. 

"Put the cat a name Shou" Kuroo suggested.

"It's a girl or a boy?" Shou asked looking at Kenma.

"It's a girl" Kenma answered.

"I think I'm going to call her Twayla" Shou petted the cat's head.

"That's the name of the cat in Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses" Kuroo added, Kenma looked at him confused and asked himself how did he know that.

"I like barbie's movies" Kuroo clarified and Kenma nodded.

"I like them too!" Shou shouted scaring the kitty on his arms.

"Shou, careful please" Kenma said when he saw the poor animal trying to scape the boy's arms.

"Don't you want to open the other presents Shou?" Kuroo asked the child.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The kid excalimed throwing himself at the other presents, opening them to find new toys, like a new car and some new figures of his favorite show.

**Christmas day 25th December 13:45**

"There's only 15 minutes left until the party starts can you please put your shirt on Shouyou" Kenma sighed, Shouyou was getting Kenma on his nerves, Kuroo knew because he was doing the "ick" face.

"I don't like that shirt it's not comfy!" the child screamed back at Kenma who just sighed again, he put the shirt on the table and left to god knows where.

"Hey hey hey" he spent too much time with Bokuto, Kuroo thought "You have to look good for the guests you can't just put on whatever shirt you have, your dad spent a lot of time searching for the right one to make you look handsome" the black haired said to the kid, Shouyou looked up at him and then to the shirt on the table.

"Okay..." Shouyou grabbed the shirt and, with a little help from Kuroo, he put it on.

"Better, now go and apologize to you dad, you made him feel bad by shouting at him" Kuroo patted Shouyou's head.

"Yeeees" he listened Shouyou say on the corridor.

2 minutes later Kenma and Shou appeared through the door, Kenma holding his son on his arms smiling. 

"Are you ready?" Kuroo asked Kenma.

"Not at all" Kenma answered, and with that they went outside to wait for their friends to come and give the big surprise.

**Christmas day 25th December 14:00**

The first ones to arrive were Bokuto and Akaashi with the little Eita.

"Eita!" Kenma heard Shouyou scream through the corridor and the little squeal of the other baby when they hugged.

"Akaashi, Bokuto, welcome" Kenma smiled and gave Akaashi a little hug.

"We brought chocolate cake, Akaashi's mom recipe" Bokuto put up the cake showing it. Kenma saw how Shouyou lifted his head at the sound of cake.

"Oh, nice" he said grabbing the bag "Shouyou, don't even think on taking anything from the cake before you eat lunch, do you hear me?" Kenma tried to sound threatening.

"Yes daddy" the kid smiled innocently.

Minutes later Kei, Kageyama, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi appear through the door followed by Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga and Daichi carrying two bags, with probably food.

"Hi guys" Oikawa waved, Iwaizumi just nodded with a smile on his face.

"We brought some things for the party" Suga smiled and hugged Kenma. After the hug, Kenma took Suga's bags and out them in the Kitchen with all the other food.

Noya and Asahi got there not so long after, full of sweets for the little ones.

The last ones to get there were Ushijima and Tendou, who brought different types of meat.

Some time passed and now the adults were on the backyard while the kids were screaming and running through the apartment. 

Bokuto was stealing meat from Ushijima's plate without him noticing it when Kuroo spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"So guys, as you know Kenma and I are now together" everyone nodded and smiled "So I want to dedicate this song to him" Kenma's eyes widdened and Kuroo cleared his throat to sing.

_"I’ve been hearing symphonies_   
_Before all I heard was silence_   
_A rhapsody for you and me_   
_And every melody is timeless_   
_Life was stringing me along_   
_Then you came and you cut me loose_   
_Was solo singing on my own_   
_Now I can’t find the key without you_   
_And now your song is on repeat_   
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_   
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_   
_So if you want the truth_   
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_Symphony_   
_Like a love song on the radio_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_I’m sorry if it’s all too much_   
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_   
_And I was runnin' out of luck_   
_I never thought I’d find this feeling_   
_'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies_   
_Before all I heard was silence_   
_A rhapsody for you and me_   
_(A rhapsody for you and me)_   
_And every melody is timeless_   
_And now your song is on repeat_   
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_   
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_   
_So if you want the truth_   
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_Symphony_   
_Like a love song on the radio_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_   
_Ah ah, ah_   
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_   
_Ah ah, ah_   
_And now your song is on repeat_   
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_   
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_   
_So if you want the truth_   
_(Oh, oh, oh)_   
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_Symphony_   
_Like a love song on the radio_   
_Symphony_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_   
_Symphony_   
_Like a love song on the radio_   
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and smiled when Kenma blushed crimson red. 

“I love you, Kenma” Kenma smiled and mouthed “I love you too” giving Kuroo's hand a squeeze

Everyone clapped and cheered. And they even heard Oikawa say something along the lines of “Get married”, just before an scowl from Iwaizumi's part saying to not ruin the moment.

It was a really happy christmas

And all thanks to Shouyou, and his _christmas present._

 

**B O N U S**

After that, the convrsations were retook and even Ushijima catched Bokuto steling his meat (Bokuto just shrugged and Akaashi apologized for him). Everyone was back to their own world when Kenma spoke again loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, guys I'm pregnant” Kuroo's eyes widdened when he heard the sound of glass crashing on the floor and Suga sorrounded by a black aura. 

“What” Suga asked, voice low.

Everyone took a step back and even the kids stopped screaming.

“You can start running now” Kenma whispered elbowing Kuroo, who was still paralized on his spot with Suga approaching him.

Suga was about to get there when Kuroo got out of his atonishment and started running.

Suga catched him seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAND IT'S OVER IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE AND I CAN'T BELIVE THAT A CHRISTMAS PROMPT ENDED IN FUCKING JULY I WANT TO CRY, BUT THIS IS IT, THE END, C'EST FINI.
> 
> I love you all, and go read my new fanfic, this time Daisuga, Fix You.
> 
> also follow me on tumblr Nikiforov-Yuuri
> 
> EDIT: I'm actually shook af bc the author that inspired me to do this left kudos and a coment and wtf. I'm fangirling.  
> EDIT 2: Leave Kudos and comments if you liked and don't be afraid to talk to me, also, I fucking finally finished editing this, i'm sorry for all the ones who read the original.


End file.
